erashinobionlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Uchiha, Sora
Sora Uchiha (サスケそら, Uchiha, Sora) is a member of the Uchiha Clan that moved to Konohagakure in her early teens to because a Shinobi of the Leaf. Personality Sora has an emotionless personality because of her parents. The girl would at no time find herself smiling with others she hardly knows, not even with her close friends. She scarcely talks about herself or express her emotions; to her, it is better if she keeps everything bottle up inside her. Under no circumstances will she ask the same question twice, she prefers to ask once even if she forgets or never heard the answer correctly. She was a raise like a complete prison princess that gots almost anything she wish for and selecting her word wisely before talking to avoid as much conflict as possible. Appearance Sora appears to be a thirteen years old girl with dark gold eyes and gloomy black long hair, medium tan skin and medium build body structure. She isn’t as tall as a normal girl at her age however it fits her. She wears many suits but her common one is the exact one you can see in the 12-13 Timeline. She has a scar less body and Tidy attires shows that she is a girl of cleanliness. Background Sora was not originally from the Leaf village, she was from a town that was unknown to the great nations where her family settle and start their new lifes. She was born two months after the settlement whereas her parents named her exactly from her grandmother (mother's side); Sora Uchiha. As a child, she was full of life, a very active little girl however because of her bloodline: her parents were forced to alter her personality into an emotion less child. She was raised in the household where she was not introduce to friendly language and greets such as, “S’up, What’s cracking and ETC”. Her parents drilled her to select her words carefully and don’t cause any type of trouble, if she was hurt, she would say that she is fine not matter what kind of damage she obtain. After leaving the home in her early teens, she moved to the Leaf village where she lives alone, she was capable of taking care of herself and because of her parents finances, they were able to buy a small house for her to live in for the time she stays in the village. Arc Year 690 After getting to know around the village, she meets colourful characters and slowly under their friendly language. With the help of Atomix and Neku, she was able to find the Head master of the Academy whereas he allowed her to enrol in his academy. Farther down in the night, she encounter on other colourful character: Rei, Dimonetsu and Mitu. All of them have their own problems. She then learn a few things about Chakra, Taijutsu and Etc from a child name Homika whereas she had her first spar and lost horribly however she earn a little more experience from that lost. She meets other members of her clan and learn a bit more about the people of the Leaf village. While her cousin was teaching her a Jutsu, Neku carried a girl named ‘Yamanaka, June’ to judge Atomix’s beauty where she destroy his self-confidents by telling him that his hair looked stupid and ugly; during that conversation between June, Neku and Atomix, the girl erupt into laughter; breaking her emotionless trait. (Chill with Izuchi) (Meet Suichi) (Learn all the Technique, faint and meet Lilika) (Heard Izuchi's background) (She almost get rob) (She falls down the stairs) (Meet Jess) (Enjoy a party) (Faint and end up in a 4 Days Coma) (Personality Change) (Every loving the new her) (Suichi restore her) (Year 694) (Lost a Spar (Taijutsu) against a Inuzuka (Train with Rai and Udion) (Talk Suichi out of leaving) (Spent time with Udion) (Get Cut from Suichi (Arm) (Meet Allia, Izuchi;s Sister) (Sleep over with her) (Stop Suichi from killing himself) (Heard they Kidnap Udion) (Chill with Neku) (Chill with Udion) (Year 695) (Chill with Allia) (Wanting to kill a boy that wet her up) (Chill with Allia again) (Suichi defriend her) (Realize that she needs a change) (To be Continue) Abilities Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu ("Don't attack someone without a reason"-"Always remember what you promise and prefill them to the very end.")